


防水台有五公分那麼高

by LLTypeA



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLTypeA/pseuds/LLTypeA
Summary: 就那個、舞孃活動卡池、一出來、我就、爆炸，我就讓我推滾地板了。（高架床我真的不敢讓人在上面滾）（卡池誤我）故事前提是他們本來就是會醬醬釀釀的關係。防雷：1. 一三。這好像逆很多人 CP 所以再聲明一次。2. 三角軟軟的。一成在我認知裡是普通男生然後再暖一點。3.我不會一成語所以都沒有用。（）4. 為了開車而開車而且無照駕駛。（就很不會開車但硬要開）剩下不知道什麼是雷，大概是對話很多很囉唆之類的吧。
Relationships: 三好一成/斑鳩三角
Kudos: 3





	防水台有五公分那麼高

「監督醬——我找到男生也穿得下的高跟鞋了喔！」  
「真不愧是一成——這也太高了吧？」  
「前面這個防水台就五公分了呢，這樣角角會長高十幾公分？要變巨人了哈！」  
「我比較在意這雙鞋穿起來感覺很痛……三角可以嗎？其實不穿到這麼高也沒關係的。」  
「這雙鞋底下有個三角形！我要穿！」  
「不愧是角角！」

立花泉研究了一下手上這雙撒滿銀蔥還貼鑽的超大雙高跟鞋到底哪裡有三角形，放遠一看，原來是鞋底與地面的空間，因為鞋跟造形，成立了完整的三角形。

「聯誼星人連男生穿的高跟鞋都弄得到手啊？」  
「很不容易呢！是我大學同學的高中學弟的朋友的青梅竹馬的上司那邊給的。」  
「大學同學的……」  
「高中學弟的……」  
「朋友的……」  
「青梅竹馬！」  
「的上司？」

前面都屬私交，關係雖然遠也還算合理，但最後鞋子竟然是上司的？這樣的工作環境會不會太開放了點？

「好像是男生的尺寸差不多都要訂製，本來問到青梅竹馬那邊好像就可以了，結果因為鞋碼不符差點要失敗了……幸好對方上司出面解決難題喔，說這雙直接送我們，如果有其他需要的話可以跟這裡訂製。」

從一成手上收到的是在名稱旁邊也貼了水鑽的粉紅色與黑色搭配的名片，從配圖來看，除了鞋子之外，可能連洋裝和假髮都弄得到，八成是專門的商店了。這麼一來，由上司提供鞋子似乎也算合理。擴展客群嘛。

「雖然是舊鞋子，但天皮鞋底都修過，應該不會不好走才對。角角穿起來如何？」

被點名的三角脫下練習用的室內鞋，一腳踏進十幾公分高的鞋子裡，然後發現自己沒有辦法穿上另一邊，只能一臉無助地望向大家。

「站不穩？沒辦法穿。」  
「啊啊，三角，坐著穿可能比較好？」  
「我來幫你！」

因為要練習，排練室的椅子早就收好了，一成上前把拐著腳的三角扶到桌子邊，讓他有東西支撐，自己則蹲下替他穿鞋。這下三角總算能穿著高跟鞋靠自己站穩了。

「如何？腳會痛嗎？」  
「不會痛。好高喔！像站在屋頂上……唔哇哇！」

試著移動的三角不出監督所料地完全沒有穿著高跟鞋走路的能力。第一次嘗試就是這種高階兇器，就算是運動神經發達的三角也不可能吧。幸好一成沒有離開，在三角摔倒之前就先把人抱住了。

「我、我不會走路了？為什麼？」  
「角角你先站一下？習慣再走？」  
「如果扭傷腳就不好了，我們再問問看有沒有普通一點的鞋子吧。怎麼說都該從三公分開始才是。」  
「面試最安全的高度嗎……」  
「我聽說最好看的高度是七公分。」  
「天馬學長好厲害！連這個都知道啊！」  
「但是但是，扶著三角的一成看起來好像王子喔！」

一成笑著接受椋的稱讚，仍得仰賴攙扶才能站穩的三角苦著臉，似乎不想這麼快脫下「三角形的鞋子」。

「那個啊，三角，你試著把重心抬高，上半身挺直，腹部收緊，以屁股為中心踢腿，一口氣走兩、三步看看。」

三角一臉嚴肅地照著天馬的建議改變姿勢，先是踏了踏步熟悉從鞋跟傳來的觸感，接著一口氣「喀」、「喀」、「喀」走了三步。

「喔喔！我會走路了！天馬好厲害！」  
「為什麼廢材演員比監督還會做高跟鞋的指導？」  
「廢材演員是什麼意思！」  
「三公分是真的舒適又安全啊！」

小幸想著自家監督可能連厚底鞋都沒有，在嚷嚷個什麼勁呢？總而言之，是竟然能指導三角星人穿高跟鞋行走的天馬太詭異了。

「可以走路的話，接著就是儀態了吧？要走到很漂亮才行。」  
「嗯……三角沒問題的話，就練一下貓步吧。但如果腳累了要立刻休息，不能逞強喔！」  
「好——」

而到三角可以穿著十幾公分的高跟鞋跳舞，最後只用了半天時間。雖然兵頭表兄弟一派天真無邪地大力讚賞三角的運動神經和表演能力，但天馬和監督則是被這種莫測高深的學習能力嚇到背脊發涼。

＊

「唔——」

三角在大浴池裡把雙腿伸得筆直，輕輕的從鼻子哼出聲。

「怎麼啦怎麼啦？」

同時入浴的還有一成，他們兩個因為收拾的緣故比其他人更晚進浴場，此時小朋友們都在外邊更衣，準備回房了。

「總覺得小腿好痛。腳底也脹脹的。」  
「唉呀，這樣應該是高跟鞋穿太久了吧？」  
「好難過喔……」

三角難受地用腳在池裡踢踢踏踏，濺起一片水花。一成看了一圈，確定四下無人，便要三角起身，像泡足浴一般坐在池邊，自己則留在浴池裡，捧起三角的腳底板輕輕揉捏。

「唔，會痛。」  
「那我小力一點？這樣呢？」  
「嗯……」

一成先用食指指節勾著三角的腳心，又用拇指摩挲腳掌，在溫暖熱水的輔助作用下，原本發脹沈重的腳開始有變輕的感覺。  
因為很舒服，三角忍不住發出像貓咪般的細軟哼聲，而一成只是默默地按摩。

「啊！那裡……阿一……」

當一成用兩指捏上後腳腕，似乎是特別酸的緣故，輕輕的哼聲終於變成呻吟。一聽就知道很舒服。一成十分後悔在浴場裡做這件事，兩個人沒一個穿上衣服，自己眼前就是三角的股間，現在他順著腳腕一路按摩到小腿，這種抱著腿不放的姿勢讓他臉就貼著三角光裸的膝蓋，再猥褻不過。

為了避免自己失去理智，一成果斷換腳，重新從腳底開始按摩，先是腳心、腳掌、再到一隻隻腳趾，隨著位置與力道的不同，對方不斷發出長短不一的軟軟哼聲，一成甚至也不想為了顧忌什麼只盯著膝蓋看了，他就盯著三角臉上那好像很舒服的表情。

「阿一？……」

不知不覺，一成站起身，雙手按在三角的大腿上。一成也不太確定自己是打算繼續正規的按摩，或者是吻上那小小掀開的唇瓣、捲住裡面鮮紅色的舌、讓他叫不出聲或發出更大的呻吟。

不，他到底在想什麼。

「大腿靠近膝蓋這邊可能會比較痛喔。」  
「唔！」

三角忍著腿上傳來的刺痛，一成則忍著裝作沒看到三角半勃的性器。他很肯定自己已經勃起了，但宿舍浴場真的不是個發洩的好地點。

「這樣就差不多了，腳有沒有舒服一點？」  
「輕了好多！」

三角又開心地踢起腳，如果不是光著身子在浴室，搞不好會來個後空翻顯示本人的精力旺盛。

「阿一好厲害——啊，那裡也很厲害。」  
「唔！誰叫你要叫成那樣，不要管我啦，我再泡一下就沒事了。」

幫人按摩按到自己勃起還被挑明了說，一成羞得縮進池水裡，只有鼻子以上迫不得已得出來見人。

「可是阿一已經在裡面泡很久了喔，再待下去會頭暈的吧。」

何況他身上的血有好多都聚到下半身去了，一成想，他的確最好現在馬上離開浴池。但他只能害羞地蹲在池裡不想動作。

「一成這樣不行喔！」

結果是三角跳回池裡，強硬地將一成撈起來，在他暈頭轉向搞不清處狀況時，就這麼裹著浴巾被三角抱回房間。

「咦？三角？一成怎麼了？」  
「泡暈了！」  
「然後就三角把一成公主抱回來嗎？好像王子喔！」

剛才還是王子的一成瞬間逆轉為公主。一成沒有傷心，只是在想自己勃起的下半身絕對不可以被椋看穿——但實際上除了一張浴巾以外什麼都沒有，防禦力近乎於零的情況下，要如何才能不被看穿？總之，椋用「幫忙去浴場拿衣服」為由，慌慌張張地離開房間，將兩個半裸、半勃起的成年人留在房間裡。

「可能會拿很久，一成你泡暈了就先睡吧！」

不知道椋現在怎麼想兩個大人到底做了什麼泡澡泡到勃起這種事。但他們真的什麼都沒做，他是活生生被三角叫硬的。

「真是的——」一成就躺著不動，摀臉哀號。哀號被椋發現、也哀號自己不受控的下半身讓他各方面的很難過。

「阿一很難過嗎？那換我來幫一成！」  
「不需要啦……」  
「但每次都是阿一幫我，我也想舔啊。」

露出真面目了吧小子，你就只是想舔。一成心裡交互著「完了完了完了」和「好想看角角舔」和「椋會不會中途回來」等等各種糾葛，但因為比布衣村民還低的身體防禦力抵不過三角的積極，他連猶豫都來不及，勃起的陰莖已經被三角含進嘴裡。

「哈啊……啊……」

對方吃得嘖嘖作響，和剛才在浴池相反，發出呻吟的只有一成自己。以前施展在三角身上的口技現在被全數回敬，因為喜歡的地方被綿密細緻地服務得恰到好處而融化的腦袋，想起這些技巧全是他教給角角的，沒有摻雜任何別人的痕跡，鼓脹的陰莖又多膨大了幾分。  
嘴裡的東西突然增加份量，引得三角發出驚叫，喉嚨一吞一嚥帶動口腔內壁緊緊一吸，爽得一成挺起腰更把陰莖往三角嘴裡送。

「啊、角角……要、到……嗯！」

一成從龜頭吐出的東西最後全進了三角嘴裡，三角皺著臉將精液吞下，紅著眼眶抱怨：「好難吃。」  
「所以我一直說不用的嘛……」

射了之後神清氣爽，一成躺成大字形，有點慶幸椋還沒有回來。也許自己是有一點快，但對方是三角欸，是三角在幫他舔欸，快就快吧。

但完成了初次口交大業後，三角也沒有颯爽離去的意思，等一成歇過氣，顯然「好得多了」，遂又將手摸上那個才發洩過的器官。

「阿一……再一次。」  
「咦——」

一成想抱怨自己練習一天快沒有力氣了，就看到三角的性器張揚著表示存在感，看來會因為對方看起來很舒服——或聽起來很舒服——而勃起的果然不只自己。「舒服」這種事總是得兩人一起。

於是他從自己的抽屜深處拿出潤滑液與兩個保險套。回到三角身邊後，先是把剛才在浴場想著要做卻收回的親吻深深地交上去。兩人唇舌交纏，三角嘴裡還有一點精液的味道，但他不在乎，他知道三角喜歡接吻、喜歡身體觸碰、喜歡很明白的愛情表現。所以三角傾身摟住他，沉浸在親吻當中，而他則將手繞到三角身後，憑著手感打開潤滑液塗了滿手，慢慢將手指深入三角蠢蠢欲動的後穴中。

因為忙著接吻，即使一成用手指將後孔撐開、輕輕按壓內部那些被拓展開的敏感處，三角也只能悶悶地哼著；雖然想直接聽那種好像快融化了似的軟軟的貓叫聲，三角卻纏著一成的口舌不放。

嘴唇都要親麻了。親著親著，一成忍不住笑出來。三角嘟著嘴，用額頭往一成的頸窩磕去，像真的貓一樣撒起嬌來。

「快一點！——」  
「好啦好啦，再等我一下？」

一成單手摟著三角隨便他蹭，另一手忙著撈剛才拿來的保險套。

「不戴也沒關係……」  
「不行啦，明天也要排練吧，你不想因為肚子痛動彈不得一整天吧。」

三角繼續嘟著嘴靠在一成身上，直到那個四方形的小包裝袋進入視野範圍。

「三角形！」  
「我覺得角角會喜歡才買的喔。」

三角喜笑顏開，從一成手上接過用色塊堆成滿滿三角形的保險套，就只是盯著瞧而沒有拆開的意思，也全然沒了剛才那種欲求不滿的模樣。

「那個……三角？」  
「好多三角形！原來保險套不只是方的和圓的，還有三角形的欸！」  
「而且拆開以後他也還是三角形的喔。」

所以求你快拆開，然後把裡面那個圓圓的用掉。拜託。

「阿一好厲害喔——」  
「角角，」一成忍不住了，壓低了聲音在三角耳邊輕聲呼喚：「幫我戴上。」

三角楞了一下，接著露出得到寶物一般的張揚笑容，用嘴撕開包裝，用舌頭勾出在裡面的保險套。

一成瞪大眼睛。這是他剛才特意變化聲線催促三角的報應吧，突然被什麼附身的三角就這麼用嘴幫他套上保險套。

他差點又要直接射出來。太色了。

「你從哪理學到這套的？」

三角笑著咬住包裝袋，不回答這個問題，然後跨起身將一成岌岌可危的陰莖對著濕軟的後穴緩緩吃進去。到底還是有些難度，過程中三角緊緊抿著唇、皺著眉直哼哼，全部沒入後卻也沒歇息，立刻開始上下擺動。

「啊……可惡，角角……」

他又聽不到三角的喘息聲了，於是一成伸手撬開三角的口牙，將手指伸進去攪動他的舌頭。

「啊、一……啊、啊啊！」

從身體深處發出的喘息聲，因為闔不上嘴而全部洩漏出來。一成摟緊三角的腰，算準他沉下身的瞬間從下方頂上去，讓喘息變成驚呼、變成呻吟，然後唉唉叫地直喊著他的名字。

「阿一、阿一、阿一……」

好可愛。

所以他又吻了上去。膩人的舌交纏沒多久，又雙雙喊著達到高潮。

＊

「那個，角角啊……」

酣暢淋漓過後，三角枕著一成的手臂，雙手玩著還沒拆封的保險套，對一成的呼喚顯得漫不經心。

「嗯？」  
「你說我們是不是該再去洗一次澡？」  
「好啊，走吧。反正衣服也還留在那裡欸。」

應該吧。椋既然還沒回來，那也許他根本沒有真的去更衣室幫他們拿衣服。但不管怎麼說，保險起見還是該帶的該穿的都準備好吧。

總不能再在宿舍裡裸奔一次。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我想夏組各位都知道你倆有事。（對教育不好啊）
> 
> \--
> 
> 卡池誤我。（睡眠部份）
> 
> 但這應該是沒有正式告白交往，單純在互有好感的情況下要曖昧不曖昧的那種在一起吧。


End file.
